Kitty Lovers
by La La the weird bipolar girl
Summary: Harry and Draco are assignment to work together on a potions project. Something happens to Harry during the project. Why can't anyone but Draco and Snape see Harry? Why are Draco and Snape suddenly so protective of Harry? Drarry Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1 Edited

**Kitty Lovers**

**Summary-**

Harry and Draco are assignment to work together on a potions project for their Double Potions class. When something happens to Harry during the project all hell is let loose and Hogwarts is turned up side down. Why can't anyone but Draco and Snape see Harry? Why are Draco and Snape suddenly so protective of Harry? How will the school react to seeing Harry for the first time since the incident.

**Chapter one-  
**

Harry happily hummed quietly to himself as he walked his friends, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger, to their first period class, Herbology. The reason he was happy was because his first period was a free period, everyone who had Double Potions (which was a very few group, so few that he could count all the students in the class on one hand) had a free period first thing in the morning. When the trio finally got to Ron and Hermione's first period they stopped and stood around talking. "I still can't believe that you got into Double Potions and I didn't." Hermione said, Harry sighed she had been saying this since they got their schedules three days ago, that was when all hell let loose when they saw that he was in Double Potions. . . or it could have been what Draco did that day.

_**Flash Back- Three days ago**_

_Harry was chatting excitedly with Ron about quidditch, okay the truth was that Harry was listening to Ron talk excitedly about quidditch. "I can't wait to win the Quidditch House cup again this year." Ron said. Harry opened his mouth to say something like 'Yeah' or 'Uh huh' when a deep voice from the Slytherin table, which just happened to be right next to the Gryffindor table, cut him off._

"_Don't expect to win the house cup this year Weasel-bee" Draco said looking at Ron smirking._

"_What was that Malfoy?" Ron asked and Harry watched the interaction as he took a bite of a cheery filled doughnut, getting a little on his cheek. _

"_What got wax in your ears? I said, don't expect to win the house cup this year, because Slytherin will be winning it. So why don't you go cry to your little mud. . . know-it-all girlfriend." Draco said and Harry took a sip of milk and Ron glared at him._

"_Are you just gonna sit there and let him talk to me and Hermione like that?" Ron asked. Just then the head of houses started to pass out their schedules. Ron, Hermione, and Harry checked their schedules to see if they had any classes together. Here were their schedules:_

_**Potter, Harry; age: 15; sex: M-  
**_

_**Free Period**_

_**Double Potions**_

_**Herbology **_

_**Lunch**_

_**DADA**_

_**Transfiguration **_

_**Charms**_

_**Ancient Ruins  
**_

_**Dinner**_

_**Astronomy**___

_**Weasely, Ronald; **__****__**age: 15; sex: M-**_

_**Herbology**_

_**Free Period**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Divination**_

_**Lunch**_

_**DADA**_

_**Transfiguration **_

_**Charms**_

_**Potions**_

_**Dinner**_

_**Granger, Hermione; **__**age: 15; sex: F-**_  


_**Herbology**_

_**Free Period**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Ancient Ruins**_

_**Lunch**_

_**DADA**_

_**Transfiguration **_

_**Charms**_

_**Potions**_

_**Dinner**_

_**Astronomy**_

_Hermione looked up from the schedules and glared at Harry. "What?" Harry asked._

"_How the hell did you get into Double Potions and I didn't?" Hermione asked._

"_I had a great tutor last year." Harry said shrugging his shoulders, Draco suddenly reached over and grabbed Harry's schedule, then handed Harry his schedule._

_**Malfoy, Draconus; **__**age: 15; sex: M-**_  


_**Free Period**_

_**Double Potions**_

_**Herbology **_

_**Lunch**_

_**DADA**_

_**Transfiguration **_

_**Charms**_

_**Ancient Ruins  
**_

_**Dinner**_

_**Astronomy**_

_Draco chuckled after looking at the schedules, "What?" Harry asked and Draco looked at Harry and gave him a small smile._

"_We have every class together, and," Draco said leaning closer to Harry, "You have a little of your cherry doughnut filling on your cheek" he added before licking the cherry filling off Harry's cheek. Suddenly the whole Great Hall erupted into chaos._

_**End Of Flash back-**_

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I got my self a really good tutor like you said to do." Harry said.

"Who would be stupid enough to want to tutor an idiot like you?" Hermione said and Harry stopped walking and stared at Hermione in shock.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I didn't mean that Harry." Hermione said halfheartedly.

"No, you meant it Granger." Draco said coming around the corner then grabbed Harry's hand, "Come on Potter, lets go study, I'll even check your potions homework." When the two got out of ear shot from Ron and Hermione, Draco stopped making Harry bump into him. "Don't let what she said get to you Harry."

"I can't help it, she has been my best friend since first year." Harry said as tears slid down his cheeks. Draco sighed and pulled Harry into a loving embrace. "Wh-what are you doing?" Harry asked trying to lightly push Draco away from him but failed.

"You need a shoulder to cry on, I'm giving you mine." Draco said.

"N-no, I can't, I don't want you, or anyone to see me crying. I'm the savior, I can't be seen crying on my 'enemy's' shoulder. It's not allowed." Harry said finally managing to pull away from Draco.

"You still see me as an enemy? Even after you came to me to tutor you in Potions? After I helped you pass Potions with flying colors? After we put our past behind us and made friends? You still see me as an enemy Harry?" Draco asked looking Harry in eyes, the very eyes he fell in love with the first moment he laid eyes on them in Madam Malkin's.

"No." Harry muttered looking at the ground ashamed, "I don't see you as my enemy, but every one here sees us as enemies." he said peeking back up at Draco who threw his arms up in the air dramatically.

"Well, then in that case I guess I should stop calling myself a human and start calling myself as a ferret since everyone sees me as a ferret." Draco said sarcastically causing Harry to laugh. "Fuck what everyone thinks about us Harry, for all I care they can just go and fuck themselves." Draco said in a serious tone. "If I want to be your friend Harry, then I'm gonna be your friend because I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, and lets face it I always get what I want." Harry smiled and Draco smirked pulling Harry into another hug.

"So are we gonna go study with you checking my potions homework or are we gonna stand in this empty hallway all period?" Harry asked. Draco sat his chin on top of Harry's head and looked to be contemplating what he wanted to do.

"Or we could just go sit by the lake and you can rant about anything you want." Draco said, Harry nodded and Draco began to drag Harry toward the lake.

"But we really need to study and I need you to look over my homework." Harry cried.

"We'll do both." Draco said in a voice that Harry knew meant Draco had made his decision and no amount of Harry's whining would change his mind. Harry smiled softly at Draco, that was what he liked best about him, once he made a decision he stuck with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty Lovers**

**Summary-**

Harry and Draco are assignment to work together on a potions project for their Double Potions class. When something happens to Harry during the project all hell is let loose and Hogwarts is turned up side down. Why can't anyone but Draco and Snape see Harry? Why are Draco and Snape suddenly so protective of Harry? How will the school react to seeing Harry for the first time since the incident.

**Chapter two-**

Draco smiled at Harry who was lying on his stomach on the grass under their large oak tree. He sighed happily as he leand back against the tree remembering how the tree had become theirs. It was right after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, he had been secretly tutoring Harry for about a month and a half then and they had been really close secret friends by then. Draco had slipped a note telling him to meet him by the giant oak tree by the Black Lake. When Harry had gotten there the first thing Draco had done was pull him into a tight hug and whisper how worried he had been about the boy. After about a minute or three Harry had calmed Draco down enough to get him to let go of him so he could breath, Draco had let go of him but hand grabbed ahold of his hand. That was the night Draco confessed that he had always been in love with Harry, Harry shyly confessed that he had been in love with Draco since third year.

Draco smiled at the memory, he looked back at Harry to see that he was staring at him with a worried look. "Are you okay Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yea, why?" Draco asked.

"Well, I've been calling your name for the past minute." Harry said sitting up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking back to the night when we confessed our feelings." Draco said and Harry blushed but gave him a shy smile, "Did you need any help?" Draco asked.

"No, I said I was done." Harry said then handed Draco his Potions Homework for Draco to recheck it again. "Did I fix all the little mistakes?" Harry asked, Draco read over the essay again then took out his wand and lightly tapped the paper to rearange a few sentences.

"It was great, I just rearanged a few unimportant sentences to catch the readers attention, thats all." Draco said then put his wand away. Harry smiled at him and took the essay back before carefully rolling it up and placing it in his school bag. After that was done Harry shyly crawled over to Draco and sat next to him before shyly resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco smirked at how cute Harry was being, 'Almost like a little kitten,' he thought while wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Are you sure your okay with being seen like this with me?" Harry asked looking around the Lake at the students hanging around there, the only students there were the other Double Potions students which were only Neville and Blaize. And it looked like those two seemed to only be focused on trying to eat eachother's face.

"Harry, look at me." Draco said and gently made Harry look at him, "If I didn't want to seen with you do you think I would have confessed my feelings for you? No I wouldn't have. If I didn't want to be seen with you do you think I would have suggested we come out here together? No, I would have suggested we either meet in a dark corner in the library or sometime late at night." Draco said then kissed Harry in a loving way, "I don't care who sees us like this, and you shouldn't either." Harry smiled at Draco before resting his forhead on Draco's.

"Thinks Dray, I needed that." Harry muttered.

"I know." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "And I'll be here to help you in any way I can, be it by checking your Potions Homework- which is getting much better by the way- or giving you all of my love."

"I love you too Draco." Harry whispered and the bell sounding the end of the period rang, Draco winned when Harry stood up.

"I don't want to go to class, I want to stay here with you." Draco said pouting.

"Dray, if we don't go to class Professor Snape will come after us and drag our asses to class." Harry said laughing at him.

"He'll never find us." Draco muttered.

"You know he'll find us." Harry said grabbing Draco's hand and forcing the boy to stand up.

"Not unless we use your Invisiblity cloak." Draco said grabbing his school bag.

"And that is all the way in the Tower, and we would have to some how sneek past Hermione who would be studing in the common room." Harry said, Draco pouted but followed Harry to the Potions classroom.

**\''/**

"Alright, today we are going to be making the Animal Polyjuice potion, thankfully unlike the Polyjuice potion this potion only takes two hours to brew. You will be in pairs seeing as this is the first time we have made this potion. Can anyone tell me what the potion does?" Snape asked and Harry's hand shot up along with Neville's. "I pick on you last time Potter, lets go with Longbottom this time." Snape said smiling at them.

"The Animal Polyjuice potion acts just like the Polyjuice potion, except that this potion will change you into the animal you want for an hour. That is providing you have the fur or scale to the animal and providing you made the potion right." Neville said feeling good about being able to answer a potion question right for once.

"That is right, 10 points to Gryffindore. Now would someone kindly tell me what would happen if you fail to make the potion right?" Snape asked and Draco's hand shot up in the air. "Alright Draco, go ahead and show off."

"If you make the Animal Polyjuice potions wrong you could be stuck as the animal forever with no way to change back, you could die a slow and painful death, or you could be stuck half way between being a human and animal with no way to change back." Draco said in a serious tone.

"Correct, 10 points to Slytherin." Snape said, he waved his hand and words began to form on the black board behind him, "There is the instuctions, you have the hole class period, begin."

"You get the cauldron ready, I'll get the ingredients seeing as you still can't tell them apart." Draco said and Harry nodded. That wasn't an insult, it was fact. Harry got the fire started and filled the cauldron with the right amount of water. He then sat down and waited for Draco to come back. "Alright, you chop the frog legs, I'll drain the dragon liver of its juices." Draco said dropping the ingredients.

"Okay." Harry said then took three frog legs and began chopping the up carefully. Snape began to walk around the room making sure they were doing everything right.

"That's good Neville," Snape said, "Cute the frog legs into smaller bits Harry."

"Oh, ok." Harry said and began chopping the frog legs into smaller bits.

"You're smashing the root wrong Blaize." Snape said then walked over to Blaize and took the root from him, he thenn took the silver knife from the table and laid it flat against the root and began pushing down on it, "This is how you smash this root." Harry saw Draco lean over him to get a better view of what Snape was doing. Harry smiled, this Snape was better than the other Snape, he only showed this side to the students in his Double Potions class. Harry was done cutting the frog legs and slid them over to Draco who carefully put them into the boiling water, Harry grabbed a leaf of the Hope Tree and began shaving the little hairs on it off.

"Am I shaving this leaf right Professor?" Harry asked when he noticed none of the hairs were coming off.

"No, here, let me show you how to do it. Don't worry, its kind of dificult to shave this leaf." Snape reasured Harry as he took the leaf and began easily shaving it.

"You make it seem so easy Professor!" Neville said and Snape smiled at him.

"That's because I've done this for so many years. You'll get the hang of it soon." Snape said, "No Draco, don't put that in yet!" he cried just stopping Draco from from putting a dried cat's tail in. "You have to skin it first."

"Oh, oops." Draco said then began to skin the tail.

**\''/ an hour and 45 minutes later \**''/

"Alright, now put in the cat fur I have given you. After you have done that take it off the fire and let it simmer for 15 minutes, then it will be ready to test." Snape said walking back up to the front of the room. Neville and Harry both sprinkled a little bit of the black cat fur the croups were givin and Draco and Blaize levitated both cauldrons off the fire and sat them on the ground. "Good job everyone." Snape said and Harry beamed at Draco.

"Which one of us will test it?" Harry asked.

"I'll test it if you want." Draco said.

"I kind of wanted to test it, I mean I wouldn't mind being a little black cat for an hour." Harry said, to be honest he just wanted to see how it felt to be loved on for being something other than the boy-who-lived.

"What if something goes wrong Harry, I don't want to see you hurt." Draco whispered.

"How could it go wrong, Snape was here to help us." Hary siad.

"I gues you're right." Draco muttered.

"Alright, its time to test the potion." Snape said then walked over to Blaize and Neville, "Who is going to be the one to test it?"

"I am." Blaize said, Snape nodded and dipped a cup into the potion then handed it to Blaize. Blaize gulped then took a big gulp, he dropped the cup and doubled over in pain.

"Oh no, did we do it wrong?" Neville asked rushing over to Blaize.

"No, that is suppose to happen. It hurts when your body starts to change into something else." Harry said and Snape looked at him.

"And how would you know that Harry?" Snape asked.

"Um, me, Ron, and Hermione made the Polyjuice potion in Second year." Harry said, "Oh Blaize you make such a cute cat!" Harry cried and ran over to the now kitty Blaize. He started to pet Blaize who began to purr and rub against Harry, Draco growled and pulled Harry away from the cat.

"Its your turn to test it." Draco muttered glaring at the cat.

"No need to be jealous of a cat Draco." Snape said smirking as he dipped another cup in Harry and Draco's potion then handed it to Harry. Harry took a look at the cat that had once been Blaize then took two big gulps of the potion before he doubled over in pain. Heat began to form inside his stomach and spread through out his body getting worse.

'Something's wrong, the pain should have passed by now!' Harry thought panicing, he opened his mouth to tell Snape that something was wrong but as soon as he opened his mouth a scream of pain flew out. Draco looked at him scared, he knew something had gone wrong. Snape rushed over to him and caught him as he passed out from the pain.

**\''/**

Snape was sitting in one of the chairs outside the hospital wing watching as Draco paced in front of him worring his bottom lip looking like he was about to cry. "What when wrong?" Draco muttered.

"I don't know, you did everything right." Snape said softly, he too was wondering what had gon wrong.

"Could it have been when I accidently started to but the cat's tail in when it wasn't skined." Draco muttered.

"I don't see how, it never touched the potion." Snape said. Both him and Draco looked at the door when it opened and Madam Promfrey walked out.

"I have good news and I have bad news." Pomfrey said.

"Give us the good news." Snape said.

"The good news is that he is not dieing." Pomfrey said and both men let out a sigh of relief.

"And the bad news?" Draco asked.

"He's not a cat." Pomfrey said and Draco was confused. If Harry wasn't a cat then what was he, he knew they had put in the cat fur unles she meant that he hadn't transformed fully into the cat, sudenly his eyes widened.

"No." Draco whispered then ran into the room.


End file.
